bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumagrowl
Lumagrowl is a wolf/fox-like Bakugan with six tails, who when in Bakugan form, almost resembles Hynoid. He is partnered with Kazarina. He with Kazarina make up the Haos team for the Gundalians. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In epsiode 52 it was seen at war with Dharak, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirius and Krakix on a video Professor Clay watched from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Lumagrowl appeared in episode 1 in Dan's illusion, where it was seen battling Neathian Bakugan with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan Lumagrowl also appeared in episode 11 fighting alongside Krakix and Strikeflier in order to break the Neathian's defense shield. His voice was somewhat deep and slightly scratchy. He appeared in episode 14, fighting in order to destroy Second Shield of Neathia and get The Sacred Orb. He was fightning Aranaut until the Sacred orb sent the Gundalians back to Gundalia, ;Ability Cards *'Arcadia Sword: ' *'Fang Dome:' Game Lumagrowl was released together with Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like most Gundalian Bakugan, Lumagrowl can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gears. With the metal cylinder inside Lumagrowl's back, the Bakugan Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. To do this, you have to pull the tail back. Its Pyrus version comes in only one variation, with 650 Gs in BakuTriad. Currently, It does not come in Subterra. Its Haos version comes in two variations, with 770 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 Gs in BakuBoost/BakuTriad. Its Clear comes in one variation 700. Its Darkus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuTins. Its Aquos version comes in three variations, with 600/730 Gs in BakuTriad/Game Pack, and 730 Gs or 700 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Ventus version comes in only two variations, 730 Gs and 780 Gs. Trivia *The posture of an opened Lumagrowl looks like a well known dog trick known as "beg" or "stand up". *Lumagrowl in Bakugan form resembles Tigrerra. *Lumagrowl partially resembles Vulpix and Ninetales from Pokemon & Kyubimon from Digimon. *Lumagrowl is featured on some Pyrus and Haos abilities on Bakugan Dimensions. *Luma means old in Tagalog. Gallery Anime File:lymagrowlballclsed.png|Lumagrowl in Sphere Mode (closed) lumagrowlballform.png|Lumagrowl in Sphere Mode (opene) lumagrowlbakuform.png|Lumagrowl in Real Mode lumaarcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl about to use ability Arcadia Sword lumavsaranaut.png|Lumagrowl versus Haos Aranaut File:Animelumagrowl.jpg|Lumagrowl running File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan. Lumagrowl is on the far right File:lumagrowarcadiaa.PNG|Lumagrowl using ability Arcadia Sword Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Lumagrowl and Kazarina File:lumax.jpg|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form Game File:HaosLumagrowl-770GsBakuCore.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Unknown_Bakugan2.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:SL277370.JPG|Aquos Lumagrowl File:Pyrus_Lumigrowl.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Pyrus Lumagrowl File:Lumigrowl.jpg|Darkus Lumagrowl File: Lumagrowl With Battle Gear.jpg|Vilantor Gear attached to Aquos Lumagrowl File:!BoQThS!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-CcEuYywco3jBLm0oPQHkw~~_35.JPG File:!BoQTgnw!2k~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0oKHz2g~~_35.JPG File:!BoQSzuwBGk~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0iu3wp!~~_35.JPG File:7700d42098f61e447718f13e3cf79d6a_image_466x419.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:!Bp7okS!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEuZcfpNpUBLth2O(Ivw~~_12.jpg File:Lumagrowl_AirKor.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl with Gold AirKor File:Clear_Lumagrowl.jpg|Packaged Clear Lumagrowl Bakupics2 024.JPG|Darkus Lumagrowl Bakugan Dimensions File:Lumagrowl BD database.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_VS_Lumagrowl.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl VS Darkus Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl Subterra.JPG|Subterra Lumagrowl ClearlumagrowlBD.png Others File:LUMAGROWL.gif|Lumagrowl's Ability Card File:SHIELD_SMASH_LUMAGROWL.gif|The Gate Card Shield Smash with the Ball and Bakugan Forms of Lumagrowl File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.16_PM.png File:Lumagrowl + Barias Gear.jpg|Lumagrowl connected to Barias Gear (supposedly) Lumagrowl howl.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan